Serie PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR: Annie
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Tercero de una serie de seis relatos de los cuales uno se encuentra disponible en la sección de lecturas para adultos...


**_¡SALUDOS A TODOS! LA HISTORIA QUE LEERAN A CONTINUACION FORMA PARTE DE UNA SERIE DE SEIS RELATOS DE LOS CUALES UNO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA SECCION DE LECTURAS PARA ADULTOS. ¡QUE LOS DISFRUTEN!_**

 **PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR**

 **por Astrid Ortiz**

 **(Eiffel)**

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 **ANNIE**

A las afueras de la iglesia más conocida en Lakewood, una acongojada Annie lloraba sobre el hombro de su madre. "¡Ay, mamita!", sollozó, confirmando sus peores temores, "¡ya han pasado más de dos horas, y ni rastro de Archie!"

Candy se acercó a su mejor amiga. "Algo tuvo que haberle pasado", comentó, "o tal vez quiere hacerse esperar como hizo Stear en su boda con Patty... esos dos aún no regresan de su luna de miel."

"Desde luego que Archibald no es así", protestó la señora Britter.

Por su parte, el señor Britter se aproximaba a ellos. "¿Qué hay de la señora Elroy? Ella tampoco ha llegado..."

Una bombilla se encendió en el cerebro de Candy. "¿Qué tal si algo le pasó a la tía abuela? Se me hace raro que ninguno de los dos esté aquí..."

Los invitados comenzaban a abandonar la iglesia, y por primera vez en la tarde, Annie miró a su amiga con reproche. "¿No será que se arrepintió porque todavía te ama, y la tía Elroy no quería pasar la vergüenza de tener que cancelar la boda en su lugar?"

Per en el corazón puro de Candy no cabía lugar para las animosidades, y sólo rió diciendo: "¡Qué cosas dices, Annie! Hace mucho que Archie se enamoró de ti, y además muy pronto voy a casarme con-"

"Pues espero que tu novio no te deje plantada igual que a mí", sostuvo Annie con amargura, siendo consolada por su sobreprotectora madre. "¡Si tan sólo supiera dónde está!", exclamó; y en respuesta a sus súplicas, un extraño aparato apareció frente a la iglesia, y cuando los pocos invitados que quedaban afuera se aventuraron a ver de qué se trataba, la máquina voladora de Stear destacaba en el pueblerino paisaje... y del mismo emergió un agitado Archiebald Cornwell, quien corrió al lado de Annie diciendo: "Espero no haber llegado tarde-"

Avergonzada y enfurecida, Annie lanzó su arreglo floral al rostro de su prometido. "¿Cómo pudiste?", cuestionó entre lágrimas, incapaz de creer que Archie se hubiera atrevido a demorarse de manera tan escandalosa. "¿Cómo te atreves a llegar así, en la máquina de tu hermano, sin ofrecer ninguna clase de explicación?"

Archie la miró con mucha seriedad; y luego de un profundo suspiro y un largo silencio informó: "La tía abuela tuvo que ser ingresada al hospital; y para no faltar a mi compromiso matrimonial, tomé prestada la máquina de Stear, seguí las instrucciones, y vine lo más rápido que pude", miró a todos lados, antes de avanzar hacia ella y exclamar al oído: "Que yo tenga conocimiento, no se pueden enviar telegramas desde el aire."

Annie sintió que un color más rojo que los tomates tomaba posesión de su rostro. En su histerismo al ver que su novio llegaba, había pensado lo peor, y si alguien era ahora responsable de que ella quedara como una idiota afuera de la iglesia, era ella misma. "¿Qué pasó con la tía abuela?", preguntó al fin.

Enrojecido de ira por la desconfianza y autoritarismo de su novia, Archie replicó: "¿Y hasta ahora te preocupas por ella?" Cerró los ojos con incredulidad. "Ella sufrió un soponcio porque no quería que me casara contigo... pero héme aquí, dispuesto a comenzar con la ceremonia, aunque tal parece que no tienes el mismo interés que yo en que nos desposemos", y regresó rápidamente a la máquina voladora, pues no estaba de humor para aguantarle berrinches a nadie... ni siquiera a su adorada Annie. Una vez adentro, iba a cerrar la puerta de la máquina cuando Annie entró a toda velocidad, clausurando la puerta tras ella. "Archie, he sido muy inmadura. ¡Perdóname!", y acto seguido, se desprendió el caluroso velo de novia, y de un tirón se arrancó los guantes. "Debo parecerte una chica superficial y engreída", le dijo, extendiendo las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y hacia él, "pero también sé cuándo humillarme y pedir una disculpa-"

"No se trata de eso solamente, Annie", interrumpió Archie, "o confías en mí, o no lo haces, y eso nos hará infelices a ambos..."

"¡Pero ponte en mi lugar!", gritó ella con agonía. "No sabía dónde estabas, ¡y habían pasado _dos horas_! ¿Cómo esperabas que no pensara lo peor?"

Archie la miró largo y tendido. ¡Qué hermosa lucía la morena en su vestido de novia! "Supongo que tienes razón... debí haber enviado un aviso con alguien. Además, Patty también pasó el susto de haber sido plantada por Stear, y debí imaginar que tú también estuvieras pasando por lo mismo." Tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas. "Soy yo quien te pide ahora una disculpa, amor..."

"También fui muy dura con Candy", reconoció su novia, "siempre descargo con ella todas mis inseguridades."

"No veo por qué, si está a punto de casarse con-"

"Lo sé", dijo ella, apenada por su comportamiento. De pronto, se le ocurrió una disparatada idea; sólo así obtendría la confianza y comprensión de su Archie. "¿Qué te parece si nos casamos otro día? Después de todo, tú no deseabas una costosa celebración en primer lugar..."

"¿Pero qué hay con los invitados, tu vestido de novia, tu familia?", preguntó él, ocultando su emoción al ver una chispa de fuego encenderse en los ojos de Annie.

Ella sonrió divertida. "Si quieren comer pastel, que lo hagan... mis padres incurrieron en los gastos, y no voy a privarlos de una celebración, que bien que les hace falta", sonrió con inesperada picardía, "y mientras... tú y yo volamos en la máquina y nos casamos en una rústica capilla. ¿Te gusta la idea?"

Archie sonrió. "¿Podría ser en otra ocasión? Al menos esperemos que la tía abuela salga del hospital", recordó, a lo que Annie respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Luego de tantos años de incertidumbre en torno a los sentimientos de Archie hacia ella, nada le haría dudar de su amor, y si bien la boda no pudo llevarse a cabo, si había aguardado por su cariño tanto tiempo, no le importaba esperar unos días más.


End file.
